goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joey Faye
Joey Faye was an American actor and comedian. Biography Born Joseph Palladino in New York City, he became a comedian and vaudevillian as well as an onscreen performer, making his film debut in 1948 and appearing in such films as Hear Me Good, Diary of a Bachelor and Once Upon a Time in America. Faye also appeared in recurring roles in the television series Target: The Corrupters, Mack & Myer for Hire and variety shows like The Red Skelton Hour and 'Make Room for Daddy. Faye passed away in 1997. Singing Despite mostly appearing as a comedian, Faye had a large number of musical roles to his name, including Goya in The Duchess Misbehaves, Mr. Pontdue in High Button Shoes and The Professor in The Amazing Adele. He also olayed both Benny Southstreet and Nicely-Nicely Johnson in Guys and Dolls, Sancho Panza in Man of La Mancha and Louis Blore in DuBarry Was a Lady. Faye also originated the roles of Bernie Buchsbaum in Little Me, Detective Callahan in 70, Girls, 70 and Solly in Grind. Film Merrily We Sing (1946) *My Blue Sea (solo) Stage The Duchess Misbehaves (1946)(originated the role) Goya *Broadminded (contains solo lines) *Ole' Ole (contains solo lines) *The Nightmare (contains solo lines) *Art (reprise) Tidbits of 1946 (1946) *Meet Me on Flugle Street (duet) High Button Shoes (1947)(originated the role) *You're My Boy (duet) *He Tried to Make a Dollar (reprise) Top Banana (1951)(originated the role) *Top Banana (contains solo lines) *O.K. for TV (contains solo lines) *Meet Miss Blendo *Finale The Boys From Syracuse (1954) *Dear Old Syracuse (duet) *The Shortest Day of the Year (duet) *This Can't Be Love (duet) *Let Antipholus In *You Have Cast Your Shadow on the Sea (duet) *This Can't Be Love (reprise) The Amazing Adele (1955)(originated the role) *Treat 'Em Rough (contains solo lines) *Count on Me (duet) Strip For Action (1956)(originated the role) Guys and Dolls (1956) *Fugue for Tinhorns (contains solo lines) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (duet) *Luck Be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat (contains solo lines) Wish You Were Here (1956) Guys and Dolls (1961) *Fugue for Tinhorns (contains solo lines) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (duet) *Luck be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat Little Me (1962)(originated the role) *Be a Performer (duet) *Be a Performer (reprise)(duet) Man of La Mancha (1968) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *I Really Like Him (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *Knight of the Woeful Countenance (contains solo lines) *A Little Gossip (solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise) *Finale Ultimo: The Impossible Dream (reprise) 70, Girls, 70 (1971)(originated the role) *Broadway, My Street (contains solo lines) *See the Light (contains solo lines) DuBarry Was a Lady (1974) *It Ain't Etiquette (duet) *But in the Morning, No! (duet) *DuBarry Was a Lady *Friendship (duet) Hellzapoppin (1976) Grind (1985)(originated the role) *Cadava (contains solo lines) Gallery tidbits1946.jpg|Tidbits of 1946. bifflepinky.jpg|'Jerry Biffle' and Pinky in Top Banana. Faye, Joey Faye, Joey Faye, Joey